


On Etait A Deux Doigts Du Conte De Fée

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Kind of smut, M/M, Sad Louis, Sportive Harry, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aime lire, et Harry aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Etait A Deux Doigts Du Conte De Fée

Quelle humiliation ! Se retrouver nu devant tous les garçons de sa classe dans les douches de la piscine municipale ! Louis ne l'avait pourtant pas cherché. Il était un garçon sage, discret, avec ses difficultés d'élève. Ce n'était pas le meilleur mais il était loin d'être le dernier. Si il avait des ami ? Non. Louis était solitaire. Ses seuls amis étaient ceux qu'il trouvait au plus profond des livres. Il aimait avoir ce genre d'ami là. Eux au moins, ils n'allaient pas se moquer de lui lorsque qu'il tombait ou ils ne le lâcheraient pas pour une quelconque raison. Ils étaient fait pour donner de l'amour lorsque vous en manquez, vous réconforter quand ça ne va pas, ou encore vous apprendre la plus grande leçon de votre existence que bien évidement, l'école ne vous l'enseigne. Les livres étaient l'univers de Louis depuis son plus jeune âge. N'importe où il se rendait, un livre était coincé entre son pouce et ses quatre autres doigts. Louis aimait les gros et les petits livres. Les histoires fantastiques et déprimantes. Où une fille passe son temps a tourner autour d'un garçon pour finalement sortir avec son meilleur ami. Ou encore un amour interdit lors du moyen âge. Il en pinçait pour les histoires où l'homme protège sa bien aimé jusqu'au bout. Il appréciait lorsque les super héros sauvaient encore une fois la terre. Mais il y avait un livre en particulier qu'il affectionnait. Il était rangé et caché sous son lit, à l'abris des regard et du danger. L'histoire était peu commune et souvent tabou dans la bouche des gens. Une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes hommes. Ce livre là, il l'avait trouvé dans le grenier d'un vieil antiquaire. Il ne lui avait pas volé, mais emprunté. Malheureusement ce vieil homme mourut et Louis garda le livre dans les profondeurs de sa chambre. Il l'avait lu lentement afin de retenir chaque détail de chaque ligne. Le livre n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre et personne a part lui connaissait son existence. Des fois, la nuit, il rêvait de se trouver dans la peau du personnage principal et rencontrer au plus grand des hasards l'amour de sa vie, un homme. Il voulait avoir autant d'amis, d'amour, de famille que lui. Mais la vie était loin d'être la même que dans les livres. Alors pourquoi un garçon aussi innocent avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation si gênante ? Pour justement la raison la plus stupide et évidente : Louis était homosexuel.

 

 _\- Si on te déshabille on verra que t'as une bite ou une chatte ? Vu que t'aimes les bites on sait pas._ avait annoncé un des garçons de la classe.

 

Par la suite, il avait ordonné à ses amis de lui retirer son maillot de bain afin de "vérifier" si il était bel et bien un homme. Et d'un coup, Louis se retrouva sans rien sur lui ! Il ne savait pas où se mettre, surtout que les douches étaient communes et il n'y avait aucune chance de se cacher dans un coin. Comment réagir face à ça ? Louis ne savait pas. Il avait vu ce geste horrible dans tant de film et la victime se jetait au sol tandis que les autres la prenait en photo. Mais il trouvait cela complètement stupide. Déjà en aucun cas il allait se jeter sur le carrelage froid et plein de savon et bactéries en tout genre et de plus, personne n'avait son portable sur lui. Alors il baissa la tête et mit ses mains sur ses parties intimes. Il n'osait pas se baisser pour remettre mon maillot. Et si quelqu'un allait lui faire du mal ? Lui donner un coup dans le dos ? Sur la tête ? Ou pire, lui mettre quelque chose en lui ? Louis ferma les yeux rien qu'à cette pensée. Non, la seule chose qui rentrera dans ces fesses sera le sexe de son amoureux. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il en ai un, d'amoureux. Il entendit des rires mesquins et moqueurs. Louis retira à l'aide de ses pieds son maillot, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et ramassa enfin son maillot bleu marine. Il quitta les douches sous un pont de moqueries et partit, seul, dans les vestiaires. Le professeur le regarda mais ne pu rien dire. Il devina ce qu'il c'était passé tantôt dans les douches et partit leur passer un savon. Louis se changea rapidement les larmes aux yeux. Avec le revers de sa manche, il essuya ses yeux et renifla un bon coup de façon pas du tout élégante. Il ne sortirait pas son livre avant d'être dans le bus, il ne voulait pas qu'on ne lui arrache des pages ou autre. Il releva la tête et sortit du vestiaire et alla se mettre dans le hall avec les filles. Elles aussi riaient de lui, mais pour une tout autre raison. Cette fois-ci, était a cause de ses yeux rougis par les précédentes larmes.

_\- Un garçon ça pleure pas, tapette !_

_\- Mais justement lui c'est pas un vrai mec_ _!_ avaient dit deux filles.

 

Que les gens étaient cons. Louis n'avait pas d'autre mot en tête. Oui il était gay, et alors ? Ça ne faisait pas de lui une fille pour autant ! Il était à peine féminin. Il était seulement un peu rêveur. Il rêvait faire partit des personnages de ses livres mais est ce que rêver était un crime ? La loi punissait ça ? Si oui quelle serait la peine ? Les rêveurs sont déjà condamnés a rester dans ce bas monde avec les ennuies quotidien. Et c'était bien suffisant non ? Et à part ça, l'homosexualité n'était plus puni depuis des années ! Alors pourquoi certaines personnes agissaient et pensaient comme au Moyen-Age ? Il était normal, comme tout le monde. Sur sa carte d'identité ce n'était pas écrit "Louis Tomlinson - gay" alors pourquoi était-il ciblé comme tel ? Tout ceci le dépassait.

 

Dans le bus afin de retourner chez lui, Louis retrouva son livre chéri. Il l'avait bientôt fini et allait devoir acheter un nouveau car il n'en avait plus en attente. Il y avait une librairie au bout de la rue où il habitait. Le vendeur, qui le connaissait très bien vu qu'il était son meilleur client, lui avait légué son double de clef afin qu'il puisse acheter un ou plusieurs livres lorsqu'il n'était pas présent. Louis laissait toujours le bon compte, jamais un centime de plus ou de moins ! Et le vendeur avait une entière confiance en lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa longue vie quelqu'un aimant plus que lui-même les livres. Louis vivait pour eux. Alors le lendemain matin, il irait en acheter un nouveau car il ne pouvait passer une journée sans lire, ceci était inimaginable ! Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un vint s'assoir a côté de lui.

_\- Salut !_

 

Pardon ? Quelqu'un venait de lui adresser la parole ou était-ce seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait lui parler a lui ? Et ici ? Et surtout maintenant ? Ce ne devait pas être pour lui. Louis fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua sa lecture.

 

_\- Eh le mordu des livres, je t'ai parlé._

 

L'inconnu venait de rire. Mais c'était différent de tous les autres rires qu'il recevait. Celui-ci était doux et sonnait comme une mélodie. Louis releva lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il lui détailla le visage d'un coup d'œil puis écarquilla progressivement ses yeux.

 

_\- C'est à moi que tu as parlé ?_

_\- Oui c'est à toi._

 

Il s'était remit a rire. Oh son rire, Louis l'aimait déjà. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire puis celui-ci s'effaça a la seconde qui suivit. Que lui voulait-il ?!

 

_\- Tu.._

_\- Je vais pas te faire de mal comme les brutes du lycée t'en fais pas._

 

Mais bien sûr ! Il se disait bien qu'il l'avait déjà croisé quelque part ! Lui aussi était la victime du lycée, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il ne connaissait la raison par contre. Les histoires du lycée ne l'intéressait guère. Il avait déjà du mal a gérer entre ses lecteurs et ses humiliations qu'il subissait alors il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais leur regard s'était déjà croisé. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot avait plaqué ce garçon contre les casiers et l'avait menacé. Lui, se trouvait dans ce couloir a ce moment là. La foule lui coupait la route et il n'avait eu le choix que d'assister a la scène. Un des coéquipiers du capitaine l'avait malencontreusement bousculé et tous ses livres étaient tombés au sol. Seulement ce fut la première fois que personne ne lui prêta attention. Il les ramassa alors en vitesse et se redressa. A ce même instant, le capitaine lâcha un "On s'arrache." et tout le monde repartit vaquer a ses occupations. Cependant, Louis n'avait pas bougé. Il regarda le garçon se frotter le cou. Il releva la tête et a ce moment là leur yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Les joues de Louis avaient très rapidement rougit et il reprit sa route, détournant la tête et regardant ses pieds afin de lui cacher ses joues. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Louis avait fini par l'oublié, mais visiblement pas ce mystérieux garçon.

 

_\- Tu vas bien ?_

_\- Oui pourquoi ?_

_\- Les douches._

 

Comment était-il au courant ?! Est-ce que tout le reste du lycée le savait ? Pourtant personne n'avait prit de photos ou de vidéos. Ou alors c'était les autres qui avaient tout révélé. Louis baissa la tête honteux.

 

_\- Ça va._

 

Oui ça allait. Ça pouvait aller mieux, mais ça allait. De toute façon, il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le mal était fait. Et le lycée n'allait certainement pas décider de la façon dont sa vie futur allait se passer. Alors ça allait. Et puis il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait bien. Mais rien de plus. Le garçon lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop prit dans ses pensées. Et jamais personne en dehors de sa famille ne lui avait parlé normalement, alors il n'entendait que le son de sa voix. Elle était lente et grave. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de chaud et doux le caressait au plus profond de son être. Comme quand il respirait l'odeur du gâteau au chocolat de sa grand mère. C'était une agréable sensation.

 

_\- Bon, c'est mon arrêt. Au fait moi c'est Harry !_

_\- Louis._

_\- Je sais._

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit du bus. Et Louis replongea dans son livre jusqu'à son arrêt à lui. En rentrant chez lui, Louis posa son livre sur la table a manger et embrassa la joue de sa mère. Il se posa en face d'elle et l'écouta. Elle lui raconta sa journée, comme chaque soir depuis que son mari l'avait quitté. Mais tous deux aimaient ça, cette nouvelle complicité. Louis ne parlait pas, il ne lui racontait jamais les malheurs qu'il avait rencontré. Il se contentait d'afficher un sourire et de lui dire qu'il avait passé une très bonne journée. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre en embraquant son livre. L'ayant fini, il le rangea dans sa bibliothèque rangée par ordre alphabétique. Il prépara ses sous pour le lendemain et se déshabilla pour partir a la douche.

 

_\- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas fini de payer !_

_\- Oui maman !_

 

Après avoir fini sa douche, il enfila le grand sweat que son grand père lui avait offert pour ses seize ans et un short de sport. Si il y avait quelque chose d'important a savoir sur Louis, hormis son amour des livres, c'était qu'il avait vécu toute son enfance avec ses grands parents. L'ancien mari de sa mère ne voulait pas de lui alors il partit vivre chez les parents de sa mère de ses six ans a ses quatorze ans. Louis avait été très proche de sa grand mère. Lorsqu'ils faisaient la cuisine, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter la même phrase :

 

_\- Mon petit Lou, trouve quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Quelqu'un d'honnête et loyal. Quelqu'un qui fera briller tellement fort tes yeux qu'il aura l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan bleu._

 

Mais il aimait énormément son grand père aussi. Celui-ci tentait de lui apprendre a draguer les filles. Jusqu'au jour où il remarqua quelque chose de changer dans ses yeux. Personne a part lui ne l'avait vu. Et lorsqu'il comprit, il lui avait secoué les cheveux et sourit.

 

_\- Trouve le._

 

Il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Oui mais trouver quoi ? Qui ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Comment Louis était censé comprendre le sens de sa phrase du haut de son jeune âge sans qu'en plus il ne lui donne plus d'information. Il n'était pas devin était loin de l'être même. Trouver quoi ? Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'autre de si important. Trouver qui ? Pour lui son entourage lui convenait parfaitement et ne demandait personne d'autre. Il était très bien comme ça. Dans l'année qui avait suivit, son grand père mourut d'une crise cardiaque. Et aujourd'hui, tout ce dont Louis se souvenait de lui était se pull et ces deux mots toujours autant énigmatique pour lui et son pauvre cerveau. Rien de plus. A vrai dire, il n'avait que huit ans a cet époque. Louis partit sur le chemin du lycée, avec un nouveau livre sous le bras. Il marchait car il avait manqué de peu son bus, ce qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il achetait un livre avant les cours. Il mettait un temps fou avant de tomber sur LE livre qui le transporterait. Arrivé au lycée, il baissa la tête, et avança a pas lent en l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son casier et redoutait comme chaque matin la même chose. Oh non encore, pensa Louis. La porte de son casier avait été taguée. Inutile de préciser les inscriptions, c'était toujours les mêmes.

 

_\- Quel manque d'originalité._

 

Louis tourna vivement la tête. Il pourrait reconnaître cette voix parmi des milliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ?! Harry s'appuya contre le casier voisin et passa un doigts sur l'inscription.

 

_\- J'ai eu la même tout a l'heure, c'est fait avec une bombe ça part vite._

 

Attendez, pardon ?! La même ? Est-il possible de revenir en arrière afin d'être bien sur d'avoir bien entendu ? Louis avait bien comprit ? Harry avait eu, ce matin sur son propre casier, écrit a la bombe noir le mot "GAY" ?! Alors lui aussi ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit et tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve !

 

 _\- Arrête avec tes yeux on dirait un poisson._ ria Harry.

 _\- Pourquoi il t'ont écrit ça ?_ demanda Louis.

_\- Pour la même raison que toi._

_\- Mais tu n'es pas gay._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui, enfin il me semble._

 

Harry lui secoua les cheveux en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 

_\- Si tu le dis._

 

Et il partit. Sûrement en classe vu que la sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir. A la fin de la classe, Louis se rendit comme a son habitude a l'arrière du lycée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les joueurs de foot lui barraient la route.

 

_\- Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains tapette ?_

_\- Un livre._

 

Celui qui dominait la bande lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains, le feuilleta et arracha plusieurs pages avant de les lancer en l'air.

 

_\- Oops plus de livre !_

 

Louis regarda les pages voler et atterrir lentement au sol. Le livre revint entre ses mains sous des rires et le chemin se dégagea. Louis se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles et partit en courant là où il voulait aller. Une fois assit dans l'herbe, il essaya de remettre en place le livre et étouffait ses gémissements. Il pleurait en silence, comme a chaque fois. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et reniflait fortement. Ses épaules tremblaient ainsi que ses doigts. Pourquoi faire autant de mal a un livre ? Une main se posa sur son épaules puis des bras l'entoura. Harry. Une des mains du bouclé se logea dans le creux des hanches de Louis et une autre se posa sur sa tête. Et Louis se laissa aller pour surement la première fois de sa vie. Il s'agrippait désespérément au t-shirt de Harry et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps sans aucune gêne.

 

_\- Ils ont détruit le livre ! Ils l'ont détruit et maintenant il ne sert plus a rien ! Personne ne voudra de lui ! Il a rien demandé pourtant lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être lu ! Mais a cause d'eux ce ne sera plus possible ! Ils sont cruels Harry ! Le livre est détruit !_

_\- Je sais Louis.. Mon livre aussi a été détruit._

 

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas allé en cours le reste de la journée. A la place de ça, ils étaient allé s'installer dans un parc et avait discuté. Enfin c'était surtout Harry qui avait parlé. Il lui avait raconté sa vie, et Louis l'écoutait avec attention. Il lui apprenait qu'il vivait avec ses deux parents bien qu'il ne voyait que très peu son père vu qu'il travaillait souvent très tard le soir et partait tôt le matin. Qu'il avait une grande sœur avec qui il ne s'entendait pas toujours. Qu'il était sujet d'agression depuis le début du collège et que ça n'avait jamais cessé. Et que son meilleur ami s'appelait Niall.

_\- Et alors, de quoi parlait ton livre ?_

_\- Du moyen âge._

_\- Du temps des princes et des princesses je vois._

 

Louis ria légèrement. Oui il avait raison, son livre parlait bien de ça. Mais il ne l'aurait pas dit de cette manière, ça aurait fait beaucoup trop petite fille de huit ans.

 

_\- Parle moi un peu de toi, Princesse._

_\- Princesse ?!_

_\- Tu lis des histoires de princesses alors je t'appelle comme ça._

 

De nouveau un clin d'œil. Ça avait le dont de faire rougir Louis contre son gré. Il lui raconta sa vie auprès de ses grands parents, sa fascination pour les livres, les humiliations qu'il subissait depuis un bon moment. Harry lui demanda si il avait des amis mais Louis secoua la tête. Un pincement se produisit dans le cœur de Harry a ce moment là.

_\- Tu as moi maintenant._

 

Ensuite, Harry entraîna Louis jusqu'au stade. Il le fit s'assoir sur la première rangée de gradin et lui expliqua que pour lui, c'était la course a pied son univers. Courir lui permettait d'arrêter de penser, d'être libre. Il adorait sentir le vent caresser ses joues et faire voler ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête. Il avait toujours aimé courir mais ses parents avaient refusé de l'inscrire dans un club d'athlétisme a cause du prix beaucoup trop élevé. Même s'il n'avait pas forcement les meilleures chaussures ou le dernier short il partait quand même courir un soir sur deux pendant deux heures. Et ses problèmes disparaissaient.

 

_\- Tu voudras m'accompagner demain soir ?_

_\- Où ça ?_

_\- Ici patate !_

_\- Oh euh.. Oui je veux bien._

_\- Merci princesse._

 

Le lendemain soir, comme promis, Louis était venu au stade pour voir Harry courir. Ne le trouvant pas a l'extérieur, il entra a pas de loup dans le vestiaire des garçon. Harry était là, dos à lui et torse nu. Il était entrain d'enfiler son t-shirt jaune fluo portant le numéro 5. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, ses hanches étaient balancées sur la droite et ses bras étaient si musclés. Louis se surpris a le détailler autant mais ne dévia pas son regard pour autant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il assistait a un tel spectacle tout en sachant que son désormais ami ne lui en voudrait pas. Harry se retourna après avoir fini de mettre son haut et souris en voyant le regard de Louis sur lui. Celui-ci releva les yeux et se mit a rougir énormément.

 

_\- Euh.._

_\- Ya pas de problème._ le rassura le bouclé.

 

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui secoua les cheveux en l'entraînant a l'extérieur. Louis s'assit sagement dans les gradins et regarda Harry s'échauffer et courir pendant plus d'une heure. Habituellement, il se serait ennuyé mais cette fois-ci, pas du tout. Il le regardait en souriant, presque choqué de le voir à peine essoufflé. Harry revint vers lui et se mit à boire dans sa petite bouteille d'eau. Son buste se soulevait rapidement et ses joues étaient rougis à cause de l'effort. Il souris à Louis et s'essuya le front.

 

_\- Pourquoi tu t'entraines autant ? demanda Louis innocemment._

_\- La semaine prochaine j'ai une compétition et si je fini premier je vais en championnat pour essayer de devenir le meilleur coureur du Royaume Uni des moins de vingt ans._

_\- Wow, quel projet !_

_\- L'année dernière j'ai fini troisième car je m'étais fais mal au genou._

 

Harry partit se changer puis vint rejoindre une nouvelle fois Louis dix minutes plus tard.

 

_\- Je prendrais une douche chez moi. Princesse, tu voudras venir me voir battre tout le monde samedi prochain ?_

_\- Oui avec plaisir !_

_\- Merci ! Et toi tu ne t'inscris jamais a des concours genre de lecture ?_

_\- Non jamais._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas.. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis solitaire j'aime pas trop être avec des gens._

_\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?_

_\- Non !_

_\- Pourtant t'aimes être seul._

_\- Mais.. Je.._

_\- Je rigole Louis, je reste près de toi. D'ailleurs tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?_

_\- Quoi ?! Non je vais avoir l'impression de m'imposer et te déranger._

_\- Princesse, si je te demande c'est que tu ne me dérange pas et en plus j'en ai envie_.

 

Après plusieurs tentatives, Louis accepte enfin. Ils allèrent rapidement chez Louis pour récupérer quelques affaires. Louis laissa un mot dans la cuisine pour prévenir sa mère qu'il dormait chez un ami et partit chez Harry. Comme vous avez pu le deviner, sa mère fut surprise en découvrant le contenu de la lettre. Jamais Louis ne parlait de ses amis et encore moins elles ne les avait vu (ce qui était plutôt logique). Mais elle ne fit rien d'autre à part sourire. Au moins elle était convaincu que son fils n'était pas seul au monde. Du côté de la maison des Styles, les deux jeunes garçons regardaient la télévision. Assit l'un à côté de l'autre sans oser se toucher. Les parents de Harry avaient été invité chez des amis à eux, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tout seuls. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils commandèrent des pizzas et la mangèrent face à un film de zombis, les préférés de Harry. Cependant, Louis en avait peur. Il savait que c'était débile et ridicule mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque Harry lança le film et n'avait fait que sourire quand il lui avait proposé de le mettre, ne voulait pas passer pour un peureux ou simplement un emmerdeur. Alors il serra les dents au début du film, puis s'accrocha au canapé et lors de la scène la plus violente il attrapa le bras du bouclé et cacha sa tête contre son torse.

 

_\- Lou ?_

_\- ..._

_\- Tu as peur ?_

_\- Oui.._

_\- Mais fallait me le dire !_

_\- Je veux pas que tu te moques de moi, pas toi._

 

Harry attrapa la télécommande et mit en pause le film puis passa lentement une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Louis pour le rassurer.

 

_\- Jamais je ne me permettrai, Princesse. Ce n'est pas grave._

 

Il éteignit la télé et serra Louis tout contre lui. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois de lui avoir infligé cela alors qu'il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de fragile. Louis releva lentement la tête vers lui et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Wow. Que dire ? A ce moment précis, Harry senti son cœur se resserrer puis battre tellement fort qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Quant à Louis, ses joues étaient passées de sa couleur naturelle au rouge cramoisie. Lentement, Harry approcha son visage de celui du châtain. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Louis recula timidement puis d'un coup leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Un an était passé depuis leur premier baiser, et ça avait été loin d'être leur dernier ! Ce jour là était un jour spécial pour Harry, il passait les qualifications pour entrer dans la fac de ses rêves tout en essayant de devenir cette fois-ci le meilleur coureurs d'Europe des moins de vingt ans. Bien évidemment Louis était venu l'encouragé et n'avait pas emmener de livre avec lui afin d'être à 100% dans la compétition. Harry se trouvait dans son couloir de courses et s'échauffait un peu. Il sautillait sur place en soufflant fort pour faire évacuer le stress. Il se trouvait entre un Croate et un Irlandais. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lança un regard dans les gradins afin d'apercevoir son copain. Il le trouva du premier coup. Louis lui sourit tendrement et lui montra son pouce pour l'encourager. Un coup de sifflet, les coureurs se mettaient en place. Un coup de feu, ils se commencèrent à courir. Tout le monde dans les gradins se leva et cria le nom de celui qu'il supportait. La fille en dessous de Louis jura de n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un soutenir autant un joueur, à en lui casser les oreillers. Un second coup de sifflet, un drapeau à carreau s'abaisse, un cri puis d'autres à la suite suivit d'applaudissement. Harry venait de gagner. Louis dévala des escaliers et sauta dans les bras de Harry en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

 

_\- Oh mon Dieu ! Harry tu as gagné !_

_\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_\- Je suis tellement fière de toi !_

 

Sur le chemin entre le stade et la maison de Louis, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point Harry était fort et que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas servit à rien. En entrant dans la petite maison, Harry partit directement à la douche, laissant Louis partir dans sa chambre. Après avoir fini sa douche, ce fut au tour de Harry d'aller dans la chambre. En poussant la porte, il tomba sur un spectacle dont il n'avait toujours pas eu le droit d'assister après un an de relation. Louis était planté au milieu de la chambre en boxer, entrain de retirer son propre t-shirt. Harry toussa fortement pour avertir Louis de sa présence dans la chambre mais le châtain ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il jeta son haut près de la chaise de son bureau et s'approchant lentement de Harry. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda lentement en murmurant ces quelques mots si puissant.

 

_\- Fais moi l'amour._

 

Harry se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et acquiesça le plus naturellement possible en souriant. Il attrapa la main de son amant dans la sienne et les emmena jusqu'au lit pour les allonger. Tout d'abord, Harry parcourra ses mains habiles le long du torse, ventre, bras et cuisses de Louis afin de le mettre alaise et le détendre un maximum. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement sa peau. Chaude et douce. Louis prit lui-même l'initiative de retirer la serviette autour du bassin de Harry et rougis en voyant son entrejambe. Il cacha son visage avec ses mains pendant que Harry riait attendrit. Mon dieu ça peut rentrer en moi sans problème ça, se demanda intérieurement Louis. Et sans se contrôler, il poussa un petit soupire d'aise lorsque Harry se mit sur lui et commença à frotter leurs sexes. Qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Pourquoi il avait attendu ses dix-sept ans pour faire ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Avoir du courage et quelqu'un. La chaleur de la pièce ainsi que de leurs corps augmentait. Harry retira le dernier morceau de tissus qui les séparait et le prépara comme il se doit. Il était doux, très doux et faisait bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. La pénétration avait été plus difficile car Louis avait trop peur d'avoir mal alors il resserrait son entrée, empêchant Harry de se perdre en lui. Il dû recommencer trois fois de le mettre en confiance puis entra enfin. Louis était tendu, Harry le sentait alors il ne bougeait pas et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pour le détendre. Ce qui marcha à la perfection. Louis se trouvait blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son amoureux, tous deux transpirés. Ils reprenaient lentement leur respiration, un sourire bête accroché aux lèvres. Ils venaient de vivre l'une des plus belles expériences de leur vie et étaient bien loin de regretter.

 

_\- Je crois que je t'aime, genre pour de vrai._

_\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse._

 

*****

 

Dans une villa au bord de la mer, un homme d'à peine trente ans préparait le diner en écoutant attentivement la télévision.

 

_\- Nous recevons aujourd'hui comme invité Harry Styles._

_\- Bonjour Melinda._

_\- Comment allez-vous ?_

_\- Ça ne peut aller mieux, merci !_

_\- Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons parler de votre carrière et tout le chemin que vous dû traverser pour y parvenir. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile non ?_

_\- Effectivement. Mon enfance et mon adolescence étaient des plus mouvementés ! Surtout au collège, quand les élèves ont découvert pour mon homosexualité. J'ai été traité - désolé pour le mot - comme de la merde. J'ai perdu tous mes amis en l'espace de deux semaines et ça à été très dur pour moi. Mais heureusement que j'avais la course dans ma vie pour tenir le coup. Puis lors de ma dernière année j'ai rencontré, enfin non, j'ai plutôt osé aller vers le garçon sur qui je craquait depuis un bon moment déjà. Je savait que lui était aussi été gay mais vu comment il était je ne savait pas comment l'aborder._

_\- C'est-à-dire ? C'était une brute ?_

_\- Oh non ! Tout le contraire ! Vous voyez il y a toujours ce garçon rejeté depuis toujours replié sur lui-même, qui ne parle presque jamais, dont les yeux sont tristes. Il était comme ça. En plus d'avoir son nez plongé sans arrêt dans ses romans. Par contre, ce n'était pas le genre intello, premier de la classe ! Juste, seul._

_\- Que vous a-t-il apporté ?_

_\- De l'amour, de la confiance, de l'aide. C'est grâce à lui aussi que j'en suis là maintenant. Il m'a poussé pour que suive mon rêve, il m'a entrainé en dehors des entrainements normaux. Il m'a motivé. Et je peux vous dire que ma plus grande motivation est devoir les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsque je gagne !_

 

Dans un conte de fée, il y a un prince et une princesse. Ils se marient à la fin et ont beaucoup d'enfants. Mais dans la vrai vie, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Même pour Louis et Harry. Cependant, ils se sont marié deux ans plus tôt et attendent leur premier enfant grâce à une mère porteuse. Mais Harry n'est pas un prince et Louis encore moins une princesse. Ils étaient à deux doigts du conte de fée.


End file.
